


Take me home where I belong.

by bloodiedsword



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Ball (RWBY), F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bonus at the end, like no angst, ok maybe a bit of angst, wtf do you put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedsword/pseuds/bloodiedsword
Summary: The hero's were invited to the Schnee Manor to celebrate the winning of Jacques Schnee in the elections, what possibly could go wrong?An Atlas Ball AU where Weiss and Ruby didn't ignore one another for the whole volume.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Waiting patiently for me.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friends venus (@hyxcinth) and aloise (@oikanoo) for editing and looking over this! you guys are the best

“So, a ball at the Schnee manor huh?” Yang said, her voice cutting through the silence of the small Atlas dorm as they considered the invitation given to them by Jacques Schnee.

Coincidentally, on the day that the results for the polls were to be announced, team RWBY along with all of their comrades were invited to the Schnee manor as a show of gratitude - or how Weiss liked to call it, 

_ “A bunch of bullshit so he could seem like the good guy.” _

At the time, they all took her word for it.

“Well, if it’s a ball, then doesn’t that mean we’re gonna have to dress up?” Oscar spoke up amidst the tension-filled air. “We didn’t exactly bring anything fancy to wear…” 

“That is true,” Yang said.” “Which is why we’re already getting your outfits ready for the day.”

Suddenly, heads turned to face the entrance of the dorm as General Ironwood introduced himself. He looked… ragged, almost tired; but that’s to be expected since both of the teams now knew what his plans were to get the communications tower up and running again.

“They should be ready for you all by the end of the day.” General Ironwood announced. “Any alterations that you think would be necessary, just let me know and we can get it in time for the ball.” A tired smile rested on his face. “Now, go on and enjoy the rest of your night, you guys need it.”

Mixed chatter fell upon the dorm room as team RWBY/JNPR and the adults started to enthusiastically discuss what they hoped to wear. They also spoke about what they wished to see at the Schnee manor the following night.

Weiss, on the other hand, stayed silent and still.

Sitting with the letter folded in her hand, she contemplated. She didn’t want to go back, not even for the party itself. She tried so hard to get out of that place only to nearly get herself killed in the midst of it all. The idea of her having to see her father and Whitley again, and perhaps even her mother, made it feel like there were hands constantly pushing her shoulders down. Her body suddenly felt too heavy.

She sat and thought, quietly and painfully. What would she do when she got to the Schnee manor? Should she run from the crowd? She would be able to walk through the manor easily, but would she want to risk seeing her father? She also had a sneaking suspicion that whatever her father had to do with the polls, he wasn’t doing it loyally. Like as if he had something going on behind the scenes. She would have to try and figure out information about that also. Maybe that would lead to even seeing her mother? What if she lashes out again like how she did at the last party? What if-

A voice interrupted her thoughts. “Pssst...Weiss? Hello?”

Her mind quieted down.

Weiss looked up, searching for the voice that called her. She only found Ruby beside her, looking at her with a worried expression.

“Is everything alright?” Ruby asked. “You seem a bit... quiet. Well... I mean you’re always quiet but I mean, a bit more quiet than normal,” she rambled as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I know how much you probably don’t want to go back there. But I can promise you that I and the rest of us will look out for you 100%!”

Weiss smiled softly. Even though she was afraid of what the outcome of the event would be, she knew she could count on both her teammates and everyone else.

“Come on, everyone’s about to leave and I doubt that you’d like to be left alone,” Ruby said, standing up enthusiastically. She grabbed Weiss’ hand and quickly pulled her out of the room.

Weiss’ cheeks flared up, noticing how her hand was wrapped around Ruby’s - rough, calloused fingers against her gloved hand.

She shook away the thought, focusing on wherever Ruby was dragging her to.

-

At the buzz of her Scroll, Weiss looked over at the desk trying to see the notification without having to get up from the warm blanket sprawled across her. Failing at doing so, she got up and walked over, only to see a notification from Yang.

**_Yang Xiao-Bong_ **

**6:45 -** _ Weiss come to the dressing rooms, ironwood got our outfits ready for the ball _

Looking at the message, she debated on answering or not. Frankly, she really didn’t want to… but nevertheless, she unlocked her scroll and decided to respond.

**_Weiss._ **

**6:45 -** _… Do I have to?_

**_Yang Xiao-Bong_ **

**6:46 -** _Weiss._

**_Weiss._ **

**6:46 -** _okay okay, i'll be there in a second._

Sighing, she tucked her scroll into her belt pouch and headed out of the dorm.

Walking through the halls, Weiss started to wonder. What  _ did _ Ironwood prepare for them in terms of outfits? He never asked them what they would like to wear anyways, as Weiss believed that he didn’t really have style besides the usual Atlas uniform. Not saying that the uniform was bad, She honestly found them to be relatively pleasing. She also wondered what the teams would look like in their outfits. She had never seen them in fancy clothing besides the party before the fall of Beacon. But to be honest, that was a very long time ago. It would be interesting to see if they would dress differently.

Simultaneously while thinking about this, her mind started to wander off into what _ Ruby _ would look like all dressed up. Ruby wasn't exactly one with… manners one should say. She was always messy and never really cared for how she dressed. As she liked to put it, she  _ “cares about saving the world and her friends” _ more than simple things like looks, but Weiss didn’t think it was a bad thing. Ruby didn’t  _ need  _ to try and look good, she just simply  _ did _ . Whether it would be fighting on the battlefield or relaxing in the dorms with the other team RWBY members, something about Ruby just drew Weiss in... making her steal glances whenever she got the chance. So the thought of Ruby getting all dappered up… with her new spiky hair and that godsent choker that just looked so damn-

“Weiss!”

Flinching, Weiss snapped out of her thoughts only to find that she was standing right in front of the dressing room halls, like a fool.

“Hey, Ice Queen, are you alright? You kinda seemed out of there for a second.” Yang continued with a laugh.

Ah, so that’s who interrupted her stream of consciousness.

“Yes, Yang. As a matter of fact, I’m doing just fine. Thank you,” she said, walking towards a seat while side-eyeing her teammate. The others were already settled, talking amongst themselves while waiting for the last person to show up-- Ruby.

And speaking of the devil, Weiss saw a flash of red rose petals burst through the door, crashing into gods know what.

“Alright alright, now that everyone’s here we can finally start,” said Qrow as he got up from his seat. “General Ironwood said that our outfits for tomorrow night are already in the dressing rooms, so go on in and try ‘em on.”

And just like that, everyone hurried into different designated rooms. Well, except for Weiss of course.

Walking into her dressing room, she closed the door and looked up only to be greeted by a dark blue prom-like dress.

Interesting to say the least.

It wasn’t anything too special though. The dress had a deep v neckline and a fitted waist right before it flared out into relaxed pleated fabric. Over to the side, Weiss could see there were a pair of white heels, or rather stilettos, that had a hint of red at the bottom,complimenting the dress just right. Looking over to the tablet sitting across the room, she could view a necklace on display, featuring a silver rose with red jewels next to it, and a bright red ruby dangling from the same rose.

With a sigh, she walked over to the dress, ready to get everything over with.

She wasn't going to lie, the General really did outdo himself with this one. The color was just the right shade of dark blue to compliment her skin and hair perfectly, and the dress was a perfect fit all around. The shoes were also a very good touch (considering how everyone knows that Weiss is short, though she would never admit it to anyone) and whenever she moved, she could notice that there were small sparkles that glimmered in the light. With some hairstyling, makeup and accessories (including the necklace), she believed that she would be ready for whatever mess of a ball she was heading to.

Quickly changing out of the formal clothes and putting on her “normal” ones (though some people beg to say that six belts is not normal.) she walks out of the dressing room and heads back into the halls, just to find Ruby laying on one of the couches.

“Ruby?” Weiss said in a confused manner, “Why are you out here so early?”

“Ehh.. well I mean there really wasn't anything special? We tried on suits, big deal,”

Wait, suits? Weiss didn’t try on a suit-

“Plus, I’d much rather be training right now, or cleaning Crescent Rose or something…” saying as the red clothed girl sat up to face Weiss. 

Still confused on the suit part, Weiss decided to push just a bit further, maybe she would get answers without Ruby noticing.

“Well. Did you find anything wrong with your outfit? Did you even like it?” Weiss asked.

“No no I thought it looked just fine, but I’d rather wait until the event to show it off, it's a bit… different?”

“Different…? How so?” Weiss said without trying to sound too pushy. She just had to know if General Ironwood really gave her a damn suit - just so she can prepare herself.

“Well th- hold on, you’re trying to figure out what i'm going to wear, aren’t you?

Crap. Ok Weiss, _ stay calm. _

“No? Ruby. I’m simply just asking if there was anything wrong”

Ruby eyed her, squinting as if she couldn’t see that she was a good 6 inches away from where she was sitting.

“Hmph. Everything was fine, but i’m not telling you anymore than that!” Ruby asserted.

Damn. So much for Weiss’s “plan”.

“Okay okay, I understand,” Weiss said before standing up. She began to walk away before stopping promptly in her tracks and looking behind her “What are you doing?”

“Huh?”

Arms crossed, she turned to face in Rubys direction. Not daring to make eye contact, she spoke. "W-well, you said you would rather train, right?"

Ruby stared. Suddenly the room felt a lot more warmer than Weiss would have liked.

Seconds passed by until her dense partner finally picked up on what Weiss was implying, face lighting up brighter than her silver eyes.

"O-oh okay! I'm coming!" Ruby said, jumping up from the position she was sitting in.

Weiss turned around, continuing to head over to where she planned to go in the first place, with the younger cheerful girl right behind her, and a small smile of delight bright on her face.


	2. Lying in secret to myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had finally occurred, just a few hours before Weiss would have to go to her home. Weiss and the others were all dressed up, but what would happen when Weiss and Ruby finally see one another in fancy attire?

It was the night of the ball and Weiss was honestly in disarray. Well, mentally at least.

There were about a million things running through her mind, but frankly she couldn't bring herself to care. Or at least she wished that she didn’t.

Between having to go back to her home, being afraid of running into any of her family members,  _ and _ having to worry about things like proper etiquette, dances, and making small-talk, the thought of it all made her want to crawl into a small burrow and live there for the rest of her years.

All of this on top of wondering  _ how _ she was going to interact with Ruby during the ball.

It had been no surprise that Weiss was thinking about Ruby a bit more the past couple of days,, but it didn't hit until yesterday while training with Ruby how  _ much _ Weiss was thinking about her. Even more importantly  _ how _ Weiss was thinking about her.

Spacing out on the thought, she remembered how they were simply just doing some quick little sparring here and there, nothing too competitive or out of the ordinary, until Ruby decided to take it a step further.

_ "Let's play tag"  _ she had said,  _ "It'll be fun. Just for fun, I swear!" _ she said.

In all of Weiss' years of knowing Ruby, she could confidently say that Ruby Rose could not tell a lie for the life of her, until that moment.

Weiss should have seen it from a mile away. Looking back at it now, she was able to remember the mischievous glint in Ruby’s eyes and the small but noticeable smirk growing on her face.

Safe to say that a good hour or two later Weiss had successfully beaten her at their little game of "Tag." Pinning Ruby against the ground with no way of getting out of her grasp at all.

But of course it didn't  _ feel _ like Weiss won.

With how Ruby was still smirking even when Weiss had her pinned down, completely giving up trying to get out of her grasp even though she  _ knew _ she was in control, it was simply just, unfair! Of course Weiss showed no sign of weakness when this happened, though she’s sure that her face might have turned the same shade as Ruby’s cape in the midst of it all.

After it all went down Weiss honestly didn’t know how to react. But of course she couldn’t show that, so naturally she quickly got up and walked out of the training room.

If that didn’t scream ‘Useless Lesbian’, Weiss didn’t know what did.

She remembered how sweaty her palms got and how warm her cheeks and ears felt. Heck, at that moment Weiss could have been hyperventilating, if anything. From that point forward, she became painfully aware that she had some sort of feelings for her teammate, even if she wasn't sure what it was exactly.

Now, in the present hour, Weiss was trying her hardest to calm down. Sitting in front of the mirror of the dressing room. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail, curled and styled with a headband that complimented her dress almost perfectly. Her makeup was simple but it worked nonetheless and her dress still looked just as good as she first saw it. The necklace on top of it all surprisingly brought it all together.

No-one had shown one another their outfits beforehand, as Yang suggested it would be better if they had ‘surprised one another’ the night of the party. Whether that was a good idea or not was up in the air.

Startled by a knock on the door, she sat up slightly.

"It's Winter."

Her shoulders loosen up,

"Come in." Weiss announced.

There was a pause (maybe of hesitation) before her elder sister opened the door and entered the room. A small smile of fondness grows on her face when she sees Weiss' reflection in the mirror.

"Well, you look nice," Winter says walking towards the chair that Weiss is sitting in.

"Yeah, well, I need to look presentable if I'm going to see my father." 

Weiss sunk into her chair a bit, trying to not make it noticeable to her sister that she wasn’t looking forward to evening at all. But of course, Winter could see right through her, indicated by the small but noticeable squeeze of her shoulder.

“You know, I'm not excited to go either, but if I can make his night even the slightest bit miserable then I think I did my job.” Winter says with a small chuckle.

As a small smile crept up on Weiss' face, she turned to face her older sister,

"Same goes for the both of us."

The room is filled with a comfortable silence. Despite being closed off to people, Weiss believed that her sister was some of the only family she had left. The only family that still respected her, even if she didn’t explicitly show it.

But even then, with everything they've been through (probably even worse on Winter's end of things), they still always shared this-- bond. Not sure what to call it, but maybe it was love. Genuine care for one another, even if Winter pushed her to the limit at times. Weiss knew it was for the best, for her to get away from her father and mother.

“Well, I came in here to let you know that your teammates are waiting outside.” She said as she turned to face the doorway,

“Show them what a Schnee can do.”

And with that, Winter was gone.

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she had no idea what was about to be thrown at her, but she also knew that fear was your biggest enemy. If she was to go to this party, she would go with her head held high and ready for anything. Especially if she were to figure out what Jacques Schnee was doing to rig that election.

And that was just what she’d do.

Getting out of the chair, she headed towards the dressing room door, and with a deep breath, stepped out into the hallway of the small section. She could tell the chatter had stopped. A spark of fear filled her chest, rising in her throat, but she swallowed it down and turned the corner.

She looked up and saw that everyone was, quite literally, in shock. Whether that was good or bad, she couldn’t tell.

But what she could tell was how both her and Ruby were looking at one another. Both speechless from one's attire. As the team leader stood up from near the boys and walked over, Weiss could get a clear view of what they were wearing. A suit. Featuring a velvet vest that had red and black designs, a black button up shirt right under it that had small frills along the cuffs and the button down of the shirt, black dress pants the fit the curve of her hips _ just  _ right, and black combat boots (which was very Ruby to say the least.).

Her hair was in her usual spiky form, and she wore the same black choker that she wore with her uniform, but Weiss didn’t complain at all, if anything, she thought Ruby looked ten times better with it.

Though of course, Weiss couldn't ignore the  _ obvious  _ detail that had caught her eye, which was simply the same rose necklace that she had on, ruby dangling and all.

And by the rose colored cheeks that Ruby’s face failed to conceal, she could tell that she noticed it also.

It was almost as if they were in a trance, as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking. It felt like, not that they were the only ones in the room together… but the only ones who  _ knew _ one another. Thoughts flowing too and from one another's mind, as if they could perform telepathy.

That was until, of course, Yang had to say something. “Alright, break it up you two.” 

And with a blink of an eye, Ruby was gone from the scene, going back to where she was sitting to continue her conversation.

With a sigh, Weiss looked over to where the voice was heard from, seeing Blake and Yang standing next to one another, arms both crossed.

Blake was wearing something simple but daunting. A short, black, corset like dress that showed off her figure, paired with black thigh high heels and black gloves. Pearl accessories that adorned her neck and wrist, along with a hairclip that pulled her bob cut hair to one side. Yang on the other hand was wearing a strapless yellow dress that fit her aura perfectly. It was satin and almost had sort of a trail whenever she walked. She wore nude heels and big gold statement earrings which pulled the whole look together. Her hair was up in a neat bun, with loosely curled strands framing her face.

“Well you two look nice.” Weiss exclaimed, smirking and placing her hand on her hip in the process.

“Yeah well, you have to give General Ironwood credit where it’s due, he did a  _ pretty _ nice job if I do say so myself.” Yang replied as she looked over to Blake.

Rolling her eyes at the action, Weiss opened her mouth to say something, only to stop herself. Closing her mouth, she knew she had better things to do than to comment on how Yang was not so subtly flirting with Blake, or how Blake was not so subtly enjoying it. But she did have a question that she thought would be appropriate.

Though it seemed as if Blake beat her to it first. “What  _ was _ the whole thing between you and Ruby a few minutes back? You guys seemed,  _ really  _ invested in one another…”

A small smile creeped up on Blakes face, which only seemed to grow as Weiss’ face reddened. Slowly, a pit started to grow in Weiss’ stomach. She did not have a good feeling about where this conversation was heading towards.

“Yeah, it kinda seemed like something that would come out of a romance novel to be honest.” Yang chimed in, also having a shit-eating smirk on her face.

Weiss felt like she was trapped. Either she could 1. admit that she maybe-sort of has a crush on her longtime partner and other teammates sister, which she would never ever do, or 2. she could lie her ass off while her face continuously burned brighter. With how this was turning out, Weiss knows that her only choice is the latter.

“I have, no idea what you mean.” Lie number one.

“Oh really? So the way you guys were walking towards one another like you haven’t seen one another in a good two years, doesn’t mean anything at all?” Yang countered.

“Odd example, but no. I don't see why it would….” Lie number two.

“What about when Ruby  _ literally _ started blushing at you? There was nothing going on during that?”

“Look Blake I don't-”

“ _ Weiss _ . We know you’re not that dense.”

Well that seemed to shut her up.

“Look,” Yang started, “We know you like Ruby. And I don't mean the “best friends” type of way either.” She said, raising her hands to make quotation signs for the phrase “best friends”.

Weiss didn’t know she could be blushing harder that she already was, but somehow it happened.

“W-what?” she countered, “What do you mean? Why would I like her like…  _ that _ ?”

At the moment Weiss was probably sure that the bees understood how she felt whenever they flirted with one another without acknowledging their feelings, because she could see the disappointed faces staring right into her soul. If anything she was pretty sure Yang would have facepalmed if she wasn't so dumbfounded.

“You have,  _ literally _ , turned into the same color as her name whenever you’ve been around her for the past month. Even more recently, and you’re white.”

“I'll let you know Blake that I'm not white, but actually German.” She said with a smirk.

Though judging by the growing faces of disapproval, annoyance and Yang actually face palming herself, she figured her comeback wasn’t the best.

“Okay one, that’s still white. The first time you ate a piece of chicken that didn't  _ just  _ have salt and pepper on it you cried because you didn’t know food could have that much flavor. Two, stop avoiding the topic at hand, you like Ruby, just admit it.”

Frankly, Weiss knew she couldn't come back from that. Especially after seeing Yang almost choke on her own spit from what Blake said. Though hesitant, she decided to give up the act. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable if she knew it was going to be embarrassing either way.

“Alright! Fine, you found me out-”

“Wasn’t all that hard to be honest.”

“Shut it Yang. But yes, maybe I do have a  _ crush _ on her. I’d rather not make it any more obvious than it seems to be.” Weiss said, whispering low enough at the word crush so no one else but the couple could hear.

“That’s fine, but all we’re saying is that you shouldn’t deny your own feelings,” said Blake.

“Ha.” Weiss thought. It was especially humorous that this was all coming from Blake, the person who quite literally  _ ran  _ from her own romantic feelings.

"Look. The ball is tonight. Even though I know you're not going to enjoy it for… obvious reasons, maybe spend some time with Ruby. She is your partner after all." Yang spoke up with a wink.

"And that will help how..?"

"Just trust me, if it's Ruby, she'll make sure that you'll have a good time. I would know, I am her sister after all."

Looking back at Yang and Blake, they both had a sincere look in their eyes, almost as if they  _ understood _ what Weiss was feeling. The fact that they were even willing to help her meant a lot more than Weiss could express. She never had proper experiences with crushes or ever really knew what a crush really  _ was _ , let alone what a proper relationship entailed. Due to her parents and lack of a healthy example, she always pushed relationships and the thought of having feelings off to the side. Either she was too busy trying to impress her father, or was too isolated to even have anyone close enough to  _ gain _ a romantic liking too in the first place. Or at least realize it.

The fact that her father quite literally  _ drilled _ into her mind that she were to end up with a man when she grew up didn't help much either. I guess she could say that she always did like women, she just didn’t know it was an option. Figuring out from peers at Beacon that she was allowed to like women and not men was life-changing for the heiress. It was even more daunting when she figured out that the feelings she was having for all of those years toward Pyrrha Nikos, Team JNPR’s former member, were not even fully platonic. Learning that one was allowed to like women, be both romantically and sexually attracted to one, and not like men, had helped save Weiss a lot of trouble.

Straying back from her wandering thoughts, she turned over to look at Ruby, who was now enthusiastically talking to Nora about sweets and unhealthy amounts of sugar intake.

Two years ago, Weiss would have been disgusted. She would have probably thought: “How could someone be so childish? So… so...  _ infantile?! _ ”

But now, all she could do was softly smile. Even if she was a bit embarrassed by it, that's what made Ruby Ruby… and safe to say, Weiss had fallen for her.

And she’d fallen hard.

“Hello? Earth to Weiss?” Yang had said, waving her hand in front of Weiss’ face as if she was snapping her out of a trance.

“Wow. I knew you were gay but I didn't know you were  _ that _ gay,"

" _ Yang. _ " 

"I’m teasin' I’m teasin'! Sheesh, a year later and the title of Ice Queen still holds up just as well…"

Weiss continued to stare at Yang, unamused and waiting for whatever reason she could possibly have for bothering her.

"Anyways, Blakey here and I wanted to get an answer for the question we asked earlier,  _ Why _ were you and Ruby so drawn to one another… it didn't seem like you guys were shocked by  _ just _ your outfits."

Weiss hesitated. She really wasn't sure why exactly they were so drawn to the necklaces. Silly, yes. But it seemed like there was more going on behind it than a little 'coincidence', almost like someone had planned it? Though she will admit it was entirely a gut feeling that she was going off of.

"...Well you see-"

Thank the Gods that General Ironwood came into the hallway before she could continue speaking. It was time; the transport was ready to take them to The Schnee Manor. The same dread that Weiss had felt when she heard about the invitation was falling upon her once more. It felt as if everyone was slowly fading away, leaving her alone and isolated. She knew this feeling all too well, but she couldn't stop it from slowly corrupting her mind.

Mindlessly walking out of the academy, she stewed in her thoughts. The things she would have to see, the way she would have to act, the reminders of trauma she would need to see once more, it was too much. She felt like she wanted to scream.

She searched for an anchor, something to pull her away from her mind from her head, little interruptions that were just enough to pull her away. A bright smile that told her it would be alright, or a soft look in her eyes that told her it would get better eventually.

She looked for Ruby.

Without realizing, Weiss had already arrived at the vehicle. Her thoughts way too loud for her to even be able to have the energy to speak to people. If this were to keep up, the ball was going to be a bigger disaster than she expected.

Entering the (surprisingly) large airship, she saw Ruby and almost immediately ran to be by her side, only to stop herself.

"I can't just go bothering her with this." Weiss thought. "Not when she has to deal with the relic and Ironwood. Not when this doesn't affect her."

Weiss was sure that her frustration and irritation didn’t just have to do with her feelings towards her family. There was something else on her mind, a certain… individual perhaps. Together, those insistent thoughts became a whirlwind in her frazzled mind. 

Persisting these thoughts, she decided to sit herself in the corner, looking out of the window to her left to look at the night sky to try and distract herself. She could  _ feel _ Ruby looking at her, probably out of confusion or worry, but she didn't dare look back. If she were to go through this, she were to go through  _ alone. _ She had done it before, and she was sure she would be able to do it again.

Though, in the back of her mind, in the little crevices of her consciousness, it was telling her that it wouldn't be like that, not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the positive feedback last chapter, im glad I could do them justice! I hope you enjoyed this one where things get *sparkles* /spicy/ *sparkles* , look out for next chapter where I hit you with angst because I like to be evil sometimes :D


	3. I was Running Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had finally arrived at the Schnee Manor... What people would Weiss encounter along the way?

"We're here."

"It's so… grand."

"How many rooms does this thing have?”

“Not surprised that Weiss would live in something this big.” 

Chatter was heard all throughout the airship as they arrived at the manor. Weiss had stayed quiet all throughout the whole duration, silently thinking over her plans and carefully calculating what she would do, how she would do it, as well as trying to figure out how she would acquire information about her father and the election, without being caught.

Watching as the vehicle got closer and closer to the driveway, Weiss turned to look at her sister, who had a face of disgust and maybe slight panic. She tried to plaster on a straight face to hide it, but Weiss could tell she was scared by the look in her eyes. Winter had significantly been more abused than Weiss growing up, and probably saw more of what her father did to her mother that led to her spiral of depression and apathy. To go back to the place that had given her so much trauma, so much pain, was something that wouldn’t be easy for her. She wished she could give her older sister a hug, but she knows she can’t do that.

Finally, the vehicle came to a halt. Everyone started exiting one by one until they all stood amongst the large building.

Walking down towards the large entrance doors, Weiss looked around, seeing guards lined up around the perimeter and servants running around to different areas of the mansion.

She scowled.

She didn't want to be there. She hated how familiar it all felt.

Arriving at the front of the door, she watched as General Ironwood rang the doorbell, only to be opened by her younger sibling Whitley.

“Good evening everyone,” he said in an uninterested tone.

Weiss was confused. Something didn’t... seem right.

“Where’s Klein?” She asked.

“What an interesting way to say, `Hello dear brother, how have you been?`... i'm afraid you won't find him here, he was let go;” 

“I can't imagine why.” he said in a cocky tone, looking directly at Weiss like she knew the reason why he was gone.

And she did.

It was her fault that he was fired. When she left the Schnee manor that night, Klein had helped her escape. If it weren’t for him, she wouldn’t be with her teammates right now. She should have guessed that her father would find out that he helped her sooner or later.

She looked down to the floor in shame. How foolish she had been.

Moving away from the door, Whitley gestured for them to walk in. The room was large; the party seemed to be hosted in the main lobby, where the large stairs were located, but people were free to roam around certain areas. Weiss figured it wouldn’t be too hard to wander off into the deeper parts of her home because of this, but she still had an uneasy feeling about it all.

As Weiss was looking around the room, listening to the faint music in the background, she overheard Whitley ask, or rather tell Mr. Ironwood that he was wanted by her father. Looking towards them, she saw that both him as well as her sister, Qrow and the Ace Ops were heading into the dining room.

Looks like they’ll be on their own then.

“Well, seems like they're off,” said Yang, looking back at the small group of adults.

“In that case…I think Ren and I are gonna take a look around.” Nora said, wrapping her arm around her teammates waist.

“Same for Blake and I, hope you don't mind too much Weiss.” Yang winked, extending her arm out for her partner to latch around.

“Oscar and I are gonna look around as well,” Jaune said, perking up at the opportunity of being able to sight see. 

“I couldn't agree more,” said Oscar. “Plus, I don't know about you, but I’m really hungry and it doesn’t seem like any waiters are around here right now. Good luck you two.” 

And with that, they were off.

...Wait. What did he mean by “you two.”?

Though it took her more than a minute for her to piece two and two together, when she did she practically swung around, only to be greeted by the face of her own teammate, Ruby Rose.

“Shit…” she cursed under her breath. She was set up. Her and Ruby were the only ones left from the entire group, there was no way she could avoid her now.

“Uh… Hey Weiss,” She said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly and slowly walking towards her in the process. “Seems like it's just us now…”

“So it seems.”

Honestly, the gods could kill Weiss right now and she would thank them.

They stood in silence for a minute or two, looking around and awkwardly fidgeting with their clothes, trying not to stare at one another like how they did in the fitting rooms earlier that day. And _gods_ was it hard to.

Thankfully, Ruby took initiative and decided to speak up before the situation became unbearable; “Um! S-should we go somewhere? If you want that is! I'm not sure where though… considering its your house and its really big… and you probably know where all the rooms are at and…”

Weiss smiled. There’s the Ruby that she loved.

Loved? Liked? Whichever it was.

Sighing, she looked at Ruby and extended her hand, “Come on Dolt, lets go look around.”

Though it seemed like that was a bad idea, because Ruby had stopped talking and stared at her hand.

Tensing up, sirens had sounded off in Weiss’ mind, telling her to pull back and apologize or to say “I was just joking.”, Something to make the situation better. 

But before she could do anything, taking her hand in the process, Ruby laughed, “I haven’t heard that one in some time.”

“Yeah well, I don't hear you complaining.”

“Nope!” Ruby had said.

This time, it was Weiss' turn to laugh, loosening up and removing any worries that were arising in her mind. “I haven’t heard that one in some time.”

“Hey! You just can't steal my lines...” Her teammate said, pouting at Weiss.

“Are you coming or what?”

With a soft smile, Ruby dramatically bowed, gesturing for her to lead the way. And with that, both of them hand in hand, took off to adventure the manor.

-

A good hour or two into the night, Weiss and Ruby had separated to take care of separate matters. Weiss had excused herself to the bathroom while Ruby went to go find them some food; though in actuality, the ex-heiress was going to venture off into the parts of the manor where guests weren’t allowed to try and find some information about the election. Did she feel bad about lying to Ruby? Yes. She knew that if she told her partner she would understand why she was to do it, but like she had told herself earlier, she didn’t want to put more things on Ruby’s plate than she already had. 

Walking through the long halls, she looked up towards the walls, seeing pictures of her family and trophies that her father had "won". She didn't know how to react. Maybe a year or two ago, she would have been angry, fuming maybe, but now she didn't react at all. Of course she knew that she was angry, but now all she felt was empty. Like she was so used to it that she knew there was no point to reacting.

Continuing down multiple different corridors, her mind began to wander (which was something that happened more and more often). Maybe Yang _was_ right about spending time with Ruby. They had talked about anything and everything during those two hours together. And frankly, Weiss hadn’t laughed that hard or been that happy in sometime. From stuffing their faces with food (though in defense, that was most Ruby’s part) to eavesdropping on guest conversations and mocking them, it was safe to say they both enjoyed themselves a lot more than expected.

It was almost like, anything Weiss did became more pleasant if her team leader was with her. Seeing her do stupid (but amusing) things and hearing her laugh made Weiss feel butterflies in her stomach. Her fingertips would ache whenever Ruby hugged or got close to her, and whenever she smiled… _gods_ that smile, it seemed like the room lit up. Like suddenly everyone else was blacked out and she was the only one there.

“Huh.” Weiss had thought. Though she knew she had romantic feelings for her teammate, she didn’t realize how _intimate_ she could be about it all. The thing that surprised her most though, was that she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Snapping out of her thoughts, it had seemed that Weiss had arrived to… where did she arrive? Confused, she looked around, no one was near this hallway at all. She guesses that she was nearing her destination. 

Taking the time to look around at the doors, she spotted a large brown one, only to realize that she had hit the jackpot,

She was standing right in front of her father's office.

Twisting the door handle, she was able to open it with ease. Seems like her father forgot to lock the door before the party.

With a sigh, she entered the small room and quietly closed the door.

“Hello darling.”

Weiss froze. She recognized that voice.

Turning around with wide eyes, she was greeted by no one other than her own mother, Willow Schnee.

“I'm sorry I couldn’t come down to your party, I'm afraid I'm not...feeling well.” the older woman said, setting down half drunken bottle of alcohol on the desk table beside her.

Weiss was in shock. She never saw her mother much, considering she was always locked up in her room or in the garden, drinking wine. So to see her standing right in front of her, in such a _ragged_ state, was... 

She couldn’t even find a word for the emotions that went through her head.

“Um,” Weiss began. “It’s ok mom, it’s fine.”

It wasn’t fine.

The clock ticking in the background felt as if it was becoming louder. The silence between her and her mother, deafening. 

“Well. As nice as you look… _what_ are you doing… in your father's office?”

“... Just looking for something I left.”

Another long pause of silence. Weiss wishes she could speak up, but she couldn’t even bear to open her mouth.

Twirling the glass of alcohol in her hand, her mother spoke in pain, “That’s right you… left…. You left.”

There it was. The guilt. The tactic that was so apparent throughout her childhood that she could spot it from a mile away.

She brushed it off to the side. She didn’t have time for this.

“I need to use fathers computer.”

“Why?”

“Because, I think he may have done something. Something wrong.”

“I thought we all simply assumed that at this point.”

“Yes well, some of us are trying to do something about it.” Weiss snapped back. Though immediately her reaction went from annoyed to guilty, because she could see the grip that her mother had on the glass tightening.

With a hum, her mother forcefully grabbed the bottle of vodka that was next to her on the table.

Weiss flinched. 

Watching her mother as she slowly brought the bottle up to her lips and started drinking, Weiss couldn’t bear but look off to the side. She would say that she was used to it, but she knew she wasn’t. She couldn’t ignore the feelings of guilt and pity brewing up inside her.

Though, it seemed as if her mother noticed, because soon after, she spoke up; “He started locking his home computer… but, he still has blind spots.”

Walking towards Weiss with a scroll in her hand, she opened an application and showed her something… something that seemed like footage.. Of them?

Surprised, Weiss looked behind her, to the corner of the room, only to notice,

“You put a camera in here?”

“I put them in every room of this house…” Willow began. “For our safety! In case I ever needed too…”

She trailed off, taking a deep breath as if she knew there was no point in getting angry. Weiss kept looking at her, in anticipation? In fear? She wasn’t sure anymore.

“You haven’t come back to stay have you?”

Weiss didn’t think she could answer “No.” fast enough. Besides her sister Winter, she had her own family now, a new one. One that took care of her, that truly did love her and looked out for her. She wouldn’t dare give it up to come back to this hell of a family. Not until she cleared up the family name. Not until the broken bonds were amended.

With a quiet, almost whisper, her mother had answered “Good.”, Tears pooling up in her eyes as she softly smiled.

Weiss wishes she could hug her. In rare times like these, where she could see that she genuinely cared about her daughter, she wishes she could tell her it's alright. That she knows it's not her fault for acting the way she does. For drowning her sorrow with bottles on bottles, but all she does is look away in pain while her mother wipes the lone tear that had fallen along her face.

“A man came by,” She said, giving the scroll to Weiss and picking up the bottle.

“I'm afraid your father may be involved in something more dangerous than he realizes.”

Watching her mother walk towards the door, she looks back down at the scroll given to her, seeing the thumbnail for a video that seemed to be of her father and the said man.

“No matter what happens Weiss,” Willow said, walking towards the large door. “Please don’t forget about your brother.”

“Whitley wants nothing to do with me.”

As she replied, her mother turned around, looking directly into her eyes like she was _pleading_ for Weiss to understand.

“Oh course not, you left him alone.” She said, looking down at her bottle once more.

“With us.”

Weiss turned around to look at the painting on the wall. The painting of her father, The one who had ruined the name ‘Schnee’. Who had ruined her family, her mother, who had made Weiss believe that what he was doing was good.

She hated him.

Hearing the door close, she looked around the room. She figured it would be best to go back to Ruby, she was probably looking around the whole manor for her.

With one last look at the room, Weiss walked to the exit and closed the door gently behind her.

At least she was able to find out information about what he was doing. Whether it was bad or worse, Weiss couldn't say yet. But for now, she would try to enjoy the party, for Ruby's sake.

For Salem knows that whatever is in that video, it will change this whole trip to Atlas, for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it hurt? did it? maybe... I though some need for angst was due (even if it was light...ish...)  
> I wanted to use the official dialogue that Weiss and her mother had in V7C8 just so the whole story could feel a bit more canon, I hope that was enjoyable :]


	4. Nobody knows, Nobody knows.

Sneaking out of the “restricted” areas (though Weiss wouldn’t call it restricted, considering how simple it was to move past everyone without being questioned) she moved through the crowd with ease, looking around to try and find Ruby. Looking for her was a lot harder than Weiss had expected.

You would think that being able to find a tall girl, who was dressed kind of like a vampire and had slicked back hair would be easy but no, of course it had to be hard.

Weiss had looked in the main ballroom, each of the hallways besides the ballroom, the kitchen, heck even the bathroom to be safe and she _still_ could not find her.

If Weiss had to compare it to something it would be like doing a wild goose chase, except the goose was an idiot and was _also_ trying to find you. 

Giving up, Weiss decided to take a break and lay along one of the walls of an empty hallway. If anything she could just call Ruby on her scroll.

Which she was about to do, until she heard mumbling… mumbling that was getting louder.

Someone was coming.

Though she couldn’t hear it clearly, she could hear her name being said in some of the sentences. With nowhere to hide, she would have to fight, and make it quick.

Lifting up her dress to grab one of the knives that she (cleverly) snuck under her dress, she waited, crawling closer and closer to the end of the hall, careful not to draw attention.

She waited… and waited… now!

“Oh my god finally! I'm so- AAH!”

“AH!”

Weiss stumbled back, hitting the ground hard in the process. Thankfully, the knife hadn’t stabbed her, but instead flew a few feet away from the pair. Looking back at the suspect, she got up and walked over, whoever this would be, she would have a strict talking with them…

Unless it was, of course, the idiot.

“Ruby?!”

Watching the girl plot herself upwards with her elbow, she rubbed the bridge of her nose in agony, of course it would be her.

“Weiss?! Where the fuck were you?”

“Excuse me? Okay first of all, language. Second of all, I was looking for you!” 

To be fair, Weiss wasn’t lying. She _was_ looking for Ruby, but then again, that’s not _all_ that she was doing… call it a half truth. Damage control before the damage even ensued.

“Weiss. You were gone for a good _hour_. Who the hell takes an hour in the bathroom?”

The older teammate opened her mouth to speak,

“Don’t you _dare._ Answer that.”

Nevermind.

She watched as Ruby took a deep breath in and out, probably from being frustrated with Weiss. In all honesty, she felt guilty. She knew that she was just worried about her, at least she hoped that she was, but she couldn’t let her guard down.

A couple moments of silence happened before Ruby spoke back up, “Weiss. What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?”

Oh no...no no no this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Ruby, Wh- no. You didn’t-”

“Then what's going on Weiss? First you act like you want to be with me and then you run away? If anything you're starting to be like Blake…” She said with a small laugh. “Don't tell her I said that, she’ll kill me.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it.” Weiss laughed along with her. “Look Ruby… It’s complicated.”

“What is?”

“I… a lot is.”

“Weiss what do you mean…”

Ruby walked over to her, face eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

She did. Maybe all of this was a mistake, maybe _she_ was the idiot.

Maybe it was time to tell her. Everything.

“Ruby I-”

She heard a bang.

Both her and Ruby turned their heads to the end of the hall, someone was coming for real, and it wasn't their friends.

“Weiss? What wa- Oof!”

“Ruby. Listen to me.” Weiss said, pining Ruby and herself as close to the wall as possible so no one could peak from the side and spot them. “We aren’t supposed to be here.”

“W-w-weiss? W-what do you mean?” Ruby had responded, turning her face off to the side so their faces weren’t so close to one another's. Weiss could see the rose colored tint in her cheeks,

Cute. No! Weiss, focus.

“Quiet down!” Weiss said with a hiss, turning Ruby’s face so that she was looking directly into her teammates eyes. In a whisper that only they could hear, she spoke, “We aren’t supposed to be in these halls. If someone catches us it's over, got it?”

Ruby nodded, blushing harder simultaneously. “Where do we go then?” she said in the same whisper, “It looks like our only exit is blocked…”

Looking around, Weiss could tell that she was right…except for the one lone door that she saw in the corner, she realized exactly what it was.

“I forgot we had an extra ballroom… follow me.”

Tugging Ruby along, they ran into the small room. Looking through the small gap of the door, she examined who was patrolling the area. Of course it was none other than her younger brother, Whitely. Thank the gods he hadn’t seen them, because knowing his big mouth, he would go running right to father just to tattle-tale.

With one final look, she closed the door, only to find Ruby already walking around, examining the large space.

“You have _two_ ballrooms?! What kind of rich people are you?” She said in awe.

“If you figure out the answer to that, feel free to tell me. Even _i’m_ not sure why we do. I don't even think we’ve used it before.” Weiss replied, walking to the middle of the room where there was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah… it's kind of odd too, considering that this place is spot...less…”

Weiss froze. Looking back at Ruby, she had noticed that she was staring at her, with fond eyes. She didn’t know how else to respond besides staring back.

Ruby looked so beautiful. With the moonlight peaking through the open windows of the room, hitting her face just right so that she could see her silver eyes glow amongst the dark, dimly lit room. Weiss thought that she was about to start crying right then and there. The way the wind was blowing through her hair, the soft smile that she could see and the rosy cheeks that were still there…

Dust would this girl be the death of her.

And of course, the necklace that she had been transfixed over earlier the day, shone just as bright as her eyes. The silver, blinding.

“Well you said this room had never been used, yeah?” Ruby began, running her fingers through the spikes of her hair.

Weiss nodded, transfixed on what Ruby was trying to do.

“Then,” She said, taking a step back and bowing, hand held out. “Shall I have this dance?”

Taken aback, Weiss stared at the hand in front of her. 

She wanted to take her hand, so badly, but she couldn’t.

“Ruby… I… I’m flattered but…”

Ruby's hand faltered. Weiss felt bad for doing this, but…

“... How are we supposed to dance without any music?”

Ruby looked up in surprise, while Weiss had a shit eating grin on her face.

She could have fun every once in a while.

“Okay then, if you insist on music,” The leader said, standing upright and walking to one of the corners of the room. “Then I have something in mind.”

A few moments later, music was heard softly in the distance. Ruby came back to the bowed position she was in a few moments before, and with a small curtsey from the latter (and a few laughs from both of them) Weiss took Ruby’s hand and began the dance.

It wasn’t a song that Weiss had heard before, but she had to admit, it was lovely. The soft vocals flowed through the air, while Ruby wrapped her hand around Weiss waist. Right hands intertwined as Weiss rested her head on Ruby’s chest.

_“I was listening to the ocean… I saw a face in the sand… but when I picked it up then it vanished away from my hands, oh~”_

She could hear her partner's heartbeat quicken, and was sure that Ruby was able to feel Weiss' heart skip beats when she pulled her closer against her body.

_“I had a dream I was seven, climbing my way in the trees, I saw a piece of heaven, waiting patient for me, oh~”_

“Weiss. What happened… why did you run off?"

They swayed back and forth, like slow seconds on a ticking clock.

"...Do you want to know why?"

Ruby squeezed her hand.

"It was. I- … I went to look for information about the election" She began. "I didn't want to worry you with it because I knew you already had so much going on, I'm sorry."

"Weiss… you know it wouldn’t have worried me, right?"

She stayed silent.

"You could have told me… you don't have to do everything on your own. In fact, you _not_ telling me made me more worried." Ruby said, moving her hand that was intertwined with Weiss’ to hold said girl's face.

_"And I was running far away would I run off the world some day? Nobody knows, Nobody knows oh…"_

Weiss didn't have words to say. She knew that there was only one reason for thinking that it would be too much. For hesitating.

"You're not telling me everything, aren't you?"

Weiss shook her head no.

Ruby's hands fell from her face and unlatched itself from Weiss' waist. "... do you not trust me?"

Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes.

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why wont you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid!"

There it was.

Hadn't Weiss said that fear was the biggest enemy? That she would go to this party with her head held high, ready for anything that would be thrown at her?

She hadn't kept that promise to herself, had she.

_"I was dancing in the rain I felt alive and I can't complain"_

Everything was moving so fast, too fast, maybe not fast enough? She didn't know.

She did know that if she didn’t tell her now, tell her everything, then she might not get a chance like this again. 

Her mind was telling her that it was wrong, that it was too early to determine anything. About her feelings, about _them_. But deep in her gut, she knew, she realized, this is what she wanted.

And maybe Ruby wanted it too.

They both had stopped dancing by now, like time had stopped and they were part of the frozen world.

"Ruby, I have to tell you something."

Her partner stood patiently.

Gods how does she say this without it sounding like some cheesy rom-com.

"Promise not to laugh?"

Ruby nodded.

"Okay… i'm not sure how to flat out say it but…" she looked down at her and her partners feet, suddenly too nervous to look at her directly, "I like you. Love? I don't know. I know I have for a long time, I think I've been avoiding you because of it too. I didn't want to scare you or anything… i'm not sure where i'm going with this-"

"Weiss, look at me."

Tilting her head upwards, she expected to be greeted by a face of disappointment, maybe even the sight of her slightly laughing, but all she found was a soft smile looking down at her.

"I love you too."

_"So lord take me home, take me home where I belong… "_

Weiss smiled back.

“The fact that you made this situation way more complicated than it needed to be is _so_ like you though.”

Weiss deadpanned. Two could play that game.

“Ok in my defense, you would do the same.”

Ruby raised her eyebrow in question.

“Really now.”

“Yes.”

“Weiss.”

“Ruby.”

A brief moment of silence fell over them briefly.

“...I'm not admitting that I'm wrong, you know.” 

Ruby laughed. It was soft and light and the most wonderful thing Weiss had ever heard, there was nothing like it. Nothing like Ruby.

“Of course you wouldn't Weiss.”

Weiss wasn’t sure who was getting closer, but at this point, her and Ruby’s faces were merely inches apart. She could smell the faint scent of sweets and could feel each soft breath tickling her upper lip. The older girl reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Ruby’s face, hand lingering at the crevice of her ear and jawline. Ruby leaned into the touch.

“I was serious when I said that. That I've always loved you.”

Weiss’ eyes moved back and forth from looking into the taller girl's eyes to her lips.

In a whisper, Ruby continued. “I don't know when I realized it, but I knew for certain when I saw you earlier today, with your outfit… gods you’re beautiful Weiss. Not just in looks, but everything about you.”

They were so close, heck some would even say that they were sharing the same air at that point. Ruby had snaked her hand back to Weiss’ waist, a soft but firm hold.

She wanted to kiss her.

She didn’t know when the right moment was. She had never done this before. Weiss Schnee was normally a quick learner. Usually top of the class, but when it came to this, safe to say she would’ve been the worst student.

_“...I can’t take it anymore~”_

The gap closed between them.

It wasn’t much, just a soft press of one another lips, but it was the best thing Weiss had ever experienced in her 19 years of living.

Her lips were soft, maybe slightly chapped, but tasted like sweet chocolate, it was addicting.

It had ended too soon.

Ruby had pulled back first, cheeks as red as the color of her vest, pupils dilated, silver being swallowed by dark black.

“I, um..I-” she stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Weiss could tell it had been Ruby’s first kiss as well.

She wanted more.

Grabbing into her vest, she gently tugged the girl forward, bringing her back in for another kiss. Ruby was probably in shock, indicated by the lack of reciprocation, but just as quick as she froze, she gave into the kiss. One hand tugging Weiss by the waist to bring them even closer, and the other holding onto Weiss’ cheek. Weiss moved her hands from the vest to the back of her neck, crossing her hands lazily on top of one another.

She hummed in appreciation as Ruby moved her head slightly, deepening the kiss. Noses touching one another's cheek slightly. She could feel Ruby smiling a bit, how contagious it was.

And _dust_ the shiver that she felt when Ruby's tongue swipe against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course, she happily obliged. Softly grabbing a firstful of Ruby’s hair and tugging. 

Pulling apart for air, they rested their foreheads against one anothers, taking in the moment they just shared. The song that had played was long over by now, but they cared not. They held one another for a few moments longer, for they knew that they would need to head back soon.

“You know I wanted to clarify something.” Weiss began, “That day, during training…”

“What about it?”

“Did you mean to act… I mean… be so… like… _that_?”

Ruby pulled back, grin widening as the question lingered in the air.

“Like what Weiss?” She responded, looking at her like she was completely innocent as to what had happened.

“Ruby.”

“Yes Weiss?”

“Ugh!” Weiss groaned, she was going to have to say it after all.

“I’m not gonna know unless you tell me~” The younger girl teased, tilting her head from one side to the other, like a small child.

Another breeze came through the windows of the room, howling of the wind being heard in the distance. It had felt a lot more colder now that Weiss was put on the spot. Suddenly being the ‘Ice Queen’ didn’t apply to her whatsoever.

“...Why did you have to be so…. so... hot?” 

Weiss had never been more embarrassed ever. She wanted to walk to the corner of the room, crawl into the little crevice of a corner and stay there to rot.

And of _course_ the situation got even better when Ruby started laughing.

“I didn’t know you thought of me like _that_.”

“Ruby. Rose.” Weiss said in between gritted teeth. The girl was teasing her, and for what!

And why wouldn't that _damn_ smile of hers that made Weiss want to keep kissing her, falter?

“Well, if you want an answer… I _might_ have done it on purpose. And the whole ‘lets play tag!’ thing? _Might_ have been on purpose too.”

Weiss was dumbfounded. That entire thing had been a setup… and Weiss was too gay to fucking notice!

If she could be gay and a homophobe, by the gods would she be.

“You.” She said, walking over to her partner. “Are _insufferable._ ”

Though of course, she had to walk right into open arms, awaiting a hug from the smaller girl. Weiss wasn’t one to be rude of course, so she (happily) obliged.

As much as they wished to stay alone together, the clock was ticking, and people would be suspicious if they were away for any longer. There was no need for words or oral communication, Ruby knew that Weiss wasn’t angry or confused. It was odd. How they didn’t need to speak to understand one another sometimes. Just a quick glance was enough.

Heading towards the door, Ruby followed, but not without one final question.

“Weiss?” She had asked, hugging her from behind before she turned the handle of the door.

“Yes?”

“What are we now?”

The heiress turned her head to look back. “What do you mean?”

“Like, I mean, we just, you know!” She replied, gesturing in wide, vague motions.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, she had no idea what the girl meant.

“Ruby, if you’re going to ask a question could you at _least_ do it in a way where I can understand?”

The latter groaned. “We kissed Weiss! Don’t tell me that it meant nothing…”

This time, it was Weiss' turn to grin. But knowing that there would be no point in teasing, she decided to play nice.

“Ruby Rose, are you asking to be my girlfriend?”

Ruby blushed, nodding slightly.

Turning around and walking towards her, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek before answering: “Of course I will be.”

Though Ruby had smiled many times that night, Weiss could easily say that the one that popped up at that very moment, was the brightest.

“Though you could have just asked me like a normal person, dolt.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dolt.”

Weiss rolled her eyes,

“I guess you are.”

With one last look at the room, they opened the door and exited.

Yang had been right, Ruby _did_ make Weiss have an amazing night, one to remember.

-

**Bonus:**

“Winter, Ruby and I have been wondering something for the past few days,” Weiss had said, looking over to her sister, who was filling out papers at her desk.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you remember the night of the party?”

The older sister hummed yes.

“Well, i'm not sure if you noticed, but Ruby and I had matching necklaces that night… we were wondering if you knew anything about it?”

Winter paused, Looking up at her sister in question.

“And why would I know anything about that?”

Weiss knew this was a bad idea. But of _course_ Ruby insisted on asking her.

“Oh no I just figured you would know! Since, you _were_ with me in the room and saw it.”

“I haven't a clue on what you mean Weiss. What did the necklace even look like?”

“If I recall correctly…” Weiss said, folding her arms in thought. “It featured a silver rose with red jewels on each side, and… I think a bright red ruby was dangling from the rose.”

“Oh, I may know a thing or two then.”

“See,” Weiss said, looking back at her girlfriend. “I told you she knew nothing about- wait what?”

Weiss stared at Winter, who had oh so casually gone back to her stack of papers, like nothing ever happened.

“...Winter.”

“Yes Weiss?”

“What do you _mean_ you know something about it.”

Her sister didn’t answer. Weiss was in utter confusion. There was no way Yang or Blake knew about it, let alone the other team members… and she was positive that Ruby didn’t know anything about it.

So who could it be?

Slowly the answer started to become clearer and clearer, and Weiss was sure that Winter knew it also.

“Winter… was it you who set up the necklaces?”

Weiss could see the small but noticeable smile that Winter had on her face.

“What ever could you mean dear sister?”

Weiss gritted her teeth. She was lying! And she wasn’t even trying to hide it!

“Winter… why did you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what you did!”

“Weiss please, if I knew what you were talking about I would gladly tell you, but you see,” She said, looking at Weiss directly in the eyes. “I have no clue.”

Weiss snapped.

The back and forth bantering had gone on for a solid 20 minutes, Ruby, standing in the corner of the room not knowing what to do.

Weiss never got her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa AND ITS DONE!!! if you read through all of it ty, its my first fic so its NOT THE BEST but its a start :D I hope you enjoyed it :,)
> 
> OH AND ALSO the entire fic and title is based off of the song Runaway by Aurora :]


End file.
